Volver a verte
by BloodyCheek
Summary: Carlisle convirtió a Edward en vampiro pensado que no le quedaba nadie mas en el mundo, pero se había equivocado, aun estaba su prometida, Isabella, quien fue convertida el mismo día por otra persona.¿El destino dejará que se reencuentren nuevamente?
1. Chapter 1

Edward Pov

Hoy se cumplían 150 años desde que me convirtieron en lo que soy, un vampiro. Mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, me había encontrado agonizando por la gripe española, creyendo que estaba solo en el mundo, que mi familia había muerto, me clavo sus colmillos en mi cuello y la ponzoña hizo su efecto, convirtiéndome. Pero él no se dio cuenta de que si había alguien que quedaba para mi, una persona a la que yo amaba con todo mi alma y que ella me amaba a mí, mi prometida: Isabella Marie Swam o como le gustaba que la llamáramos Bella. La extraño demasiado, todos los días pienso en ella, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su pelo, su actitud, en todo. Realmente sin ella no puedo vivir, ya hubiese ido hacia los Vulturis para que me mataran, pero mi familia es lo único que me retiene.

Mi padre Carlisle, aunque él me haya convertido, una parte de mí lo entiende, el estaba solo y necesitaba compañía en este mundo, alguien como él, que viviera eternamente. Además es muy generoso, con todos. Su aspecto es parecido a "un dios griego" según las mentes de las enfermeras con quien trabaja, alto y con buen físico, posee pelo de color rubio y sus ojos dorados, característicos de nuestra alimentación.

Mi madre, Esme, es muy comprensiva, cariñosa y maternal, me trata como si yo fuese su verdadero hijo y yo la trato como mi verdadera madre. Ella no es muy alta pero tampoco es baja, su cabello color marrón oscuro baja cae en ondas hasta su cintura.

Rosalie, mi hermana, a pesar de que no posee ningún, trajo la belleza a este mundo, rubia, flaca y con curvas, pero yo solo la veo como una hermana, mi Bella para mi es mucho más hermosa. Sus actitudes no son muy agradables, puede llegar a ser egocéntrica y egoísta, pero una vez que la conociste, ella es buena y se preocupa por vos.

Emmett, mi hermano y esposo de Rose. Es divertido, le encanta hacer bromas y apuestas. Es grande, con aspecto de un Oso y posee el pelo color marrón, como el de Esme.

Tanto como a mis dos hermanos y a mí, nos encanta la velocidad. Rose posee un BMW rojo descapotable, Emmett un Jeep verde oscuro y yo un volvo gris.

Ahora estamos viviendo en Forks, en una casa afuera de la ciudad, en el medio del bosque, para nosotros esa ubicación es favorable para nosotros ya que estamos más cerca de los animales que nos alimentamos.

-De nuevo, instituto- refunfuñó entre dientes Rosalie "_humanos, qué más da, siempre te ven como una supermodelo, te quieren hablar por la belleza que posees nada más, estúpidos" "¿Cuántas veces más vamos a tener que rehacer el instituto? parecemos que no sabemos nada cuando vimos todo año tras año, al repetir los cursos, ya que como nunca envejecemos tenemos que mudarnos constantemente. Si los maestros supieran que sabemos más que ellos, pagaría por ver su cara" _los pensamientos de Rosalie llegaron a mi mente, si hubiese una forma de poder bloquearlo ya lo hubiese hecho, años atrás.

Realmente ni yo poseía demasiadas ganas de ir, de nuevo. Pero presentía que algo pasaría algo bueno.

Bella Pov

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, ya hoy se cumplían 150 años de su muerte. Extrañaba tanto la compañía de mi prometido, Edward Masen.

Aun recuerdo el día en el que él murió debido a la gripe española, recuerdo haber salido del hospital llorando descontroladamente y dirigirme hacia mi casa, solo ya que mis padres y los padres de él habían muerto por la misma gripe. Aun recuerdo como alguien me agarró por mi espalda y mordiéndome mi cuello, luego me había dicho " lo siento, no quise hacerlo" y se fue, dejándome sola y tirada en el medio del bosque, esos tres días fueron horribles, todo el tiempo pensé que me quemaba viva y lo peor es que no podía gritar pidiendo que me mataran. Ahora afortunadamente no me encuentro sola, Poseo la compañía de Alice y Jasper, ellos están juntos, en pareja. Aunque yo los ame demasiado y ellos me amen a mí, el dolor de mi pecho, el hueco de mi pecho, no se iba, nunca se iría.

Alice puede ver el futuro. Ella no recuerda nada de su vida pasada, pero gracias a mis visiones me encontró y juntas empezamos a alimentarnos de animales y a sobrevivir con esa dieta. Después de algunos años, comenzamos a buscar a Jasper, "el príncipe azul" de las visiones de Ally. Le encanta ir de compras, mejor dicho ella es adicta a las compras, generalmente me arrastra hacia el shopping para ser BarbieBells. Posee un aspecto de un duendecito por su baja estatura, su pelo es de color negro intenso y es corto, no le llega ni a los hombros, sus puntas se dirigen a cualquier dirección, parece que ellas mismas tienen vida propia, sus ojos eran dorados como los nuestros, por cazar animales.

Jasper es el más reciente con nuestro estilo de alimentación, él desde el principio de su transformación se alimento de humanos, nosotros lo hicimos también, pero no tanto tiempo como él. Jazz puede controlar y percibir las emociones de los demás, es rubio y posee los ojos dorados, y es extremadamente guapo, pero yo solo lo veo como un hermano, mi único hermano.

Y yo no soy nada fuera de lo común, mi pelo es color castaño oscuro, como una vez fueron mis ojos, tengo una estatura normal, ni muy alta ni muy baja y soy menudita, según mis hermanos también soy muy guapa.

Algo que tenemos en común es que nos encanta la velocidad, somos muy adictos a ella. Por lo tanto Alice posee un Porche 3 turbos de color amarillo patito y una moto; Jasper un mercedes convertible de color azul metalizado y dos motos; y, por último yo poseo un Astron Martin blanco con vidrios polarizados y al igual que Jazzy, dos motos.

Vivíamos en Alaska, pero como para nuestra edad nos veíamos exactamente iguales que cuando habíamos llegado, construimos una casa en el interior de un bosque, en forks. La casa, o mejor dicho mansión, era espectacular, poseía tres pisos y grandes ventanales que daban la vista al extenso bosque y por exigencia de Alice construimos tres armarios del tamaño de dos habitaciones juntas cada uno.

Mañana empezarías de nuevo el instituto, en nuestro nuevo hogar: Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella pov

Me encontraba sentada en un sillón fingiendo estar leyendo "cumbres borrascosas", en realidad estaba recordando mi vida pasada y a mi prometido, Edward. De vez en cuando sentía la mirada de Jasper posada en mí, y la verdad es que no lo podía culpar ni sentirme avergonzada ni molesta porque al ponerme en su lugar lo entiendo, se que él sabe que hay algo mal en mí porque lo percibe con mis emociones, pero no es fácil decirles de ellas ni mi historia a mis hermanos.

-Bella- se escucho un grito proveniente de Alice- tengo una brillante idea-

Por un segundo me encogí deseando que no fuera ir al mal de nuevo, la última vez en Alaska...

FLASH BACK

Caminábamos entre la gente sin darle importancia alguna, estaba concentrada cargando las bolsas de las compras y eran demasiadas.

-Jasper, Hay que controlar a Alice de una vez por todas- le susurré al esposo de mi hermana que se encontraba a mi lado con mi misma situación.

-Sí, lo sé. Esto se nos está yendo de las manos- Me susurró de acuerdo con migo.

Justo en ese instante Alice se giró hacia nosotros con una sonrisa maliciosa, ella había escuchado todo.

-No se quejen, solo falta una tienda más- nos dijo Alice con voz dulce, para nuestro alivio.

-¿Victoria's secret?- le pregunté dudosa al ver la tienda adonde nos dirigíamos.

-Sí, y mejor apúrense- nos ordenó.

Alice me dio un conjunto azul con encaje muy provocativo y diminuto, después me arrastró hacia un probador para que me lo pruebe. Me gustaba como quedaba en mí, el azul resaltaba con mi piel blanca además me quedaba muy sexy. Jasper entro al probador rápidamente sobresaltándome.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- le hablé entre susurros para que nadie oyera.

-Alice dijo que necesitabas ayuda con algo, no lo sé, me preocupe- me explico desviando la mirada.

¿Qué cosa dij…..? Empecé a preguntarle pero fui interrumpida por una persona con aspecto de duende, mi hermana, Alice.

-Lo siento, esta es mi brillante idea- Nos dijo guiñándome un ojo. Se acercó hacia su esposo y de un tirón le saco la ropa, dejándolo solo con su ropa interior, como yo estaba en este preciso momento, y antes de irse agarró la mía que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-Hay que salir de aquí- me dijo.

-Sabemos cómo es Alice, no nos devolverá nuestra ropa, seguramente está en su Porche yendo de regreso a nuestra casa, Además estamos semis desnudos, en ropa interior- le recordé.

Ya había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que nos encontrábamos aquí, tal vez horas. Afortunadamente en ningún momento vino alguna vendedora a este probador.

-Salgamos- le dije ya cansada.

-No Bells –casi gritó Jasper- Primero habría que salir de aquí, luego dejar la tienda, después pasar por todo el shopping hasta llegar al garaje, luego subirse en mi moto y dirigirnos hacia nuestra casa, pero pasaríamos por las calles y todos nos verían así- me conto enomerando las consecuencias con sus dedos.

-Lo sé- le dije agarrándole la mano para luego dirigirnos hacia el exterior.

FIN FLASH BACK

-No- gritó sobresaltándome, pero rápidamente asentí apoyándolo.

-Vamos- Cantó Alice con su voz de campañillas-No haré nada como la última vez-Prometió- solo será una carrera de motos ¿Hace cuando tiempo no hacemos una?

-Alice tiene razón-dije después de pensarlo mejor-Hace dos meses que no tenemos una carrera y esa sería una buena forma de "despedir" nuestro último día de vacaciones.

Alice sonrió y empezó a dar algunos brinquitos, las dos miramos inmediatamente a Jasper que se encontraba pensando, mirando el vacio.

-No tengo ninguna excusa-comenzó a decir Jazz depositándose al lado de su esposa, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro- es de noche, por lo tanto, los ojos humanos no lograrán distinguir quienes conducen las motos y además llegaremos a tiempo para el baile que organizó el instituto sobre la edad del "renacimiento"-.

-Gracias por recordárselo a Alice- le dije a mi hermano, que me sonreía en forma de disculpas.

-Hay Bells, yo no me había olvidado de ese baile, ¡Es el mejor de todo el año!-gritó.

-Bueno, aunque quisiera decir que no, sé que me arrastrarás hasta allá- le dije.

Ella chillo y sonrió a la vez, luego se dirigió hacia el garaje, con Jasper agarrándole la mano.

-Alice-comencé asiendo que se parara en mitas del camino para mirarme- nada de hacer trampa.

-Bueno, está bien- refunfuño entre dientes, estaba casi segura de que había ideado hacer algo en contra mío o de Jasper.

La carrera fue estupenda, nos había hecho falta tenerla fue muy divertida. Alice ganó como se suponía que lo haría, yo quede en segundo lugar y por consecuencia, Jazz perdió.

Al llegar a nuestra mansión, porque la palabra casa era quedarse corto, Alice subió a mi cuarto a preparar mi vestido de la época del renacimiento y las máscaras que usaríamos. Cuando subí a mi habitación vi dos pares de atuendos sobre mi cama, uno era el vestido verde agua que usaría esta misma noche, en tan solo algunas horas, los tacos que usaría no eran muy altos, camine situándome al lado de mi cama y tome la máscara, realmente era hermosa, solo cubría los ojos y era de color negro decorada con pequeños cristales que combinaban a la perfección con el vestido. El segundo atuendo era el que usaría al día siguiente en el instituto era un diminuto short azul, una remeras de tiritas negras y por ultimo unas botas altas con tacón de cuero negro. Dejé todo en donde se encontraba y me dirigí hacia la ducha, necesitaba un baño muy largo.

Nuestra historia no era difícil de recordar, mi nombre sería Isabella Swam, hermana mayor de Alice Swam, somos hermanas que por un trágico accidente automovilístico perdimos a nuestros padres a los un año. Luego estaba Jasper Whitlock, a él lo habían abandonado de pequeño, sus tíos se habían hecho cargo de él, pero al cumplir los 5 años se quiso independizar y se mudo a Forks, nosotras nos conocimos con él en el mall y después de un tiempo Jasper y Alice comenzaron a salir. Jasper y yo ingresaríamos al Instituto con 18 años de edad y Alice con 17.

Salí de mi baño envuelta con una bata color blanco que me había regalado Alice en uno de sus muchas compras en el mall, me dirigí hacia la cocina a velocidad vampírica en donde se encontraba Alice para pedirle ayuda con el vestido.

-Alice- la llame ya que estaba de espaldas a mí, pero ella no contestó.

Me acerqué hacía ella y me di cuenta que poseía la vista perdida, estaba teniendo una visión. Rápidamente agarré un cuaderno con varias hojas y un lápiz negro y se lo alcancé, ella me lo quitó y empezó a dibujar su visión. Mientras Alice dibujaba decidí buscar a Jasper, su prometido, para que el también sepa la visión que tuvo Alice.

Por mi olfato pude deducir que Jasper estaba en el Garaje, limpiando las tres motos que quedaron sucias, después de la carrera.

Me reconté en el marco de la puerta que comunicaba al garaje y lo observé limpiando.

-No puedo creer que después de haber perdido, las limpies- le dije embozando una sonrisa.

El rio en carcajadas agarrando un trapo y secándose sus manos húmedas para luego reboleármelo.

-¿Y si no lo hago yo, quien lo hará?- me pregunto depositándose a mi lado y depositándome un brazo en sus hombros.

-Cierto- reconocí- solo tú. Alice está teniendo una visión, será mejor que vallamos- agregué.

No hizo falta ir hacia adonde estaba Alice, ella vino hacia nosotros dando pequeños brinquitos, todavía poseía el cuaderno en su mano, se encontraba tan entusiasmada y feliz debido a su visión.

-¿Qué viste?- le pregunte intrigada.

-Va a ser fabuloso- comenzó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro- no seremos los únicos vampiros en el instituto-Prosiguió, con Jazz nos encontrábamos en la misma posición, confusos, no sabíamos si eso sería malo o bueno- Cálmense, ellos también son vegetarianos- Explico, aliviándome- Hay una chica rubia que parece modelo, compañera de un hombre con aspecto de Oso y por último hay un hombro de pelo color cobrizo- mi corazón se encogió en donde estaba, Alice bajo la mirada a su cuaderno y sonrió-Es esté- me dijo entregándomelo- No sé en donde viven, solamente los vi llegando al Institu…- Alice seguía parloteando , yo no podía escucharla, estaba concentrada en el dibujo de mi pequeña hermana ¿Acaso Alice se puso haber equivoca con respecto de la visión? Aunque en todos estos años, décadas y casi siglos nunca lo había hecho, ¿ahora pudo haber podido?

-Alice, el está muerto, yo estaba allí cuando sucedió- le dije señalando al chico del cuaderno, señalando a mi Edward.

-No me equivoque Bells, yo sé lo que vi- me aseguró, poniendo sus dos manos sobre su cadera.

Quería llorar y gritar a la vez, pero no podía estaba paralizada, en shock, en vez de eso me desplomé en el piso agarrándome mis rodillas y llorando. Jazz al verme como estaba corrió hacia mi lado se sentó en el piso colocándome encima de él y me acunaba como se lo hace a los bebés.

-El murió, yo estaba allí, no puede estar vivo o yo lo sabría- les aseguré agarrándole la camisa a jazz y mirándola a Alice.

-Ciento la esperanza que sientes, pero también siento tristeza, dolor y desilusión- me contó Jazz, enviándome una ola de tranquilidad.

-Ciento esperanza, porque quiero que él esté vivo, tristeza y dolor por lo que he vivido sin él y desilusión por no haberlo encontrado antes- les confesé.

Alice vino a mi lado y me agarró de la mano.

-Bells- comenzó a hablarme- no te vamos a obligar a nada porque somos tus hermanos y te amamos, pero creo que en estas circunstancias deberíamos saber que fue lo que sucedió- Su mirada me daba seguridad, embocé una leve sonrisa- Además debo asumir que esto nos llevará a tu vida pasada- me aseguró, yo solo sentí ya que sabía que las palabras no podrían salir de mi boca.

Jazz me alzó y sin soltarme me sentó en un sillón doble con su esposa, mi hermana, a nuestro lado.

-Bells no importa cuál sea tu historia, no importa si tu hayas sido malvada o si sos igual que ahora o cualquier cosa que nos podamos imaginar, te seguiremos queriendo- me aseguró Alice.

-Tú siempre serás Bella- Jazz la apoyó.

-¡No son ustedes, soy yo!- les aseguré- pero creo que llegó el momento de decirle mi vida pasada, y espero que comprendan porque nunca se las he contado.

**Lamento la tardanza.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta capitulo, espero actualizar pronto con esta historia y con la historia **_**Después de un siglo,**_** ue la deje media abandonada.**

**Dejan Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Meyer, la historia es 100% mía.**

Bella Pov

_Alice vino a mi lado y me agarró de la mano._

_-Bells- comenzó a hablarme- no te vamos a obligar a nada porque somos tus hermanos y te amamos, pero creo que en estas circunstancias deberíamos saber que fue lo que sucedió- Su mirada me daba seguridad, embocé una leve sonrisa- Además debo asumir que esto nos llevará a tu vida pasada- me aseguró, yo solo sentí ya que sabía que las palabras no podrían salir de mi boca._

_Jazz me alzó y sin soltarme me sentó en un sillón doble con su esposa, mi hermana, a nuestro lado._

_-Bells no importa cuál sea tu historia, no importa si tu hayas sido malvada o si sos igual que ahora o cualquier cosa que nos podamos imaginar, te seguiremos queriendo- me aseguró Alice._

_-Tú siempre serás Bella- Jazz la apoyó._

_-¡No son ustedes, soy yo!- les aseguré- pero creo que llegó el momento de decirle mi vida pasada, y espero que comprendan porque nunca se las he contado._

-Nunca se lo conté a ustedes, porque me duele, me duele recordar haber vivido una vida humana feliz, perfecta y al último día de mi mortalidad a verlo perdido todo-Les expliqué- pero creo que ya llegó el momento de hacerlo.

-Fue hace más de 150 años, yo tenía 15 años y todo era perfecto para mí; Era hija única, pero aunque desee siempre algún hermano mayor para que me protegiera, yo era feliz, tenía mucho amor, mis padres me lo daban cada segundo que transcurría, sus nombres eran Renne y Charlie Swam, no éramos ricos, pero estábamos bien económicamente y de vez en cuando nos dábamos algunos gustos-.

Mis hermanos me observaban con admiración y entusiasmo, por lo tanto proseguí con mi historia.

-Hasta que llego el día que lo vi por primera vez, todo había parecido tan mágico, en mi vida humana yo era muy torpe, nunca había podido caminar en una superficie plana sin caerme…-No pude continuar, porque Alice me interrumpió.

-¿Te caíste y el te agarró?- chilló sonriendo.

-Sí, cuando me estaba cayendo, él me agarró para que no me golpeará con el suelo. Al verlo pensé que era un ángel, era tan hermoso, aun recuerdo como se tiñeron mis mejillas de rojo, fue vergonzoso. Al pasar el tiempo nos hicimos muy cercanos, luego él me pidió que fuese su novia y cuando yo cumplí 17 años, ese mismo día, él me propuso matrimonio-.

Alice comenzó a chillar y a dar brinquitos en su lugar, Jasper me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba feliz por mí, pero tanto él como yo sabíamos que no iba a terminar bien mi historia.

-¿Y el anillo?- me preguntó mirando mis manos, yo solté una risita y me saqué mi collar, donde se encontraba.

-Con cuidado- le dije depositándoselo en la palma de su mano.

-Es bellísimo- reconoció dándoselo a su esposo. Ally tenía razón, el anillo era bellísimo, único para mi, era de color plateado, con pequeños diamantes incrustados a todo su alrededor, a la luz del sol parecía que tenía pequeños destellos dorados, era mágico.

-Bella, quiero saber más- susurro mi hermana, debo admitir que aunque no sea Jasper, se notaba que Alice se puso nerviosa al pedirme que siga relatando mi historia.

-Recuerdo como se puso mi madre, Renne, al saberlo estaba tan feliz, no podía esperar a la boda, se haría cuando yo cumpliera 17 años. Con Edward, mi prometido, estábamos felices, yo ya podía ver mi vida junto a él, y todo lo que veía era felicidad. Rápidamente se acercó la fecha, cumplí 17 años, pero la boda se atrasó, tantos mis padres como los de él estaban en el hospital agonizando con la gripe española, con Edward íbamos todos los días al hospital para verlos, sabíamos que eso era riesgoso, ya que nos podíamos contagiar, pero no nos importaba. Luego llegaron las malas noticias, primero fallecieron mis padres, aunque la noticia me había caído mal, siempre estuvo él para ayudarme a salir adelante, pero a los pocos días de haber muerto mis padres, murieron los de él. Con Edward comenzamos a vivir juntos, nos dolía mucho la pérdida de nuestros padres y necesitamos el apoyo mutuo.

-Aunque después de un tiempo, Edward comenzó a sentirse mal, poseía los mismo síntomas que habían tenido nuestros padres, así que lo obligue a ir al Hospital, lo atendió el doctor Carlisle Cullen y él fue quien me dijo que mi sospecha era cierta, Edward murió a la semana de estar internado y fue ese mismo día que alguien me mordió y comencé a transformarme en vampiro… después ya saben el resto de mi historia- les dije terminado de relatárselas.

Alice corrió a mi lado y me abrazó fuertemente, podría jurar que si ella fuera humana tendría lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Cuanto lo siento- me susurró- Pero la visión que tuve es esa y siento que él es tu Edward, el mismo chico quien tú te enamoraste-.

-Te creo Alice- le confesé- se que nunca te equivocas, pero tengo miedo- me tape mi cara con ambas manos, temía que eso no fuera cierto.

-Bells- hablo Jazz por primera vez-No temas, no debes hacerlo- susurró mandándome una ola de tranquilidad.

Me separé de Alice y salté en los brazos de mi hermano, ahora estaba feliz, todo gracias a su don.

-Gracias- le susurré en el oído- gracias por haberme dado siempre el apoyo de un hermano mayor-.

Él me abrazó fuerte y me depositó un beso en mi mejilla

-Gracias a ti, por ser mí hermana-.

Alice de inmediato me llevó a mi cuarto, aun nos teníamos que preparar para la fiesta de la noche.

-Hay un cambio de planes- dijo metiéndose a mi armario- Seguramente los chicos de mi visión irán a esa fiesta, por lo tanto debes estar provocativa, imagínate si Edward va a estar ahí- se la escuchaba hablar.

-¿Alice, acaso viste algo en una visión?- le pregunté fastidiosa, odiaba que me ocultara cosas.

-Bella, solo vi a la mujer rubia con su pareja, el chico que parece fuerte-me aseguró, viniendo con dos vestidos que no recordaba a verlos visto antes- Creo que si ellos estarán allá, también lo hará él-.

El vestido que me dio Alice para que utilizara me quedaba hermoso, seguramente deslumbraría a todos los alumnos del Instituto, La parte superior era de color rosado oscuro y la parte inferior de color azul marino, el cual contrastaba perfectamente con mi piel de color blanco, Alice en cambio se puso uno de color verde agua, muy similar al que yo hubiera utilizado antes, pero era hermoso, ella también deslumbraría a todos los humanos que pasarían por nuestro lado.

-¿Ya están listas chicas?- nos gritó Jasper desde la planta baja, aturdiéndonos.

-No hace falta que grites, hablando te escuchamos igual- le dije despacio, con el seño fruncido.

-Lo siento- susurró esta vez.

Alice termino de pintarme y peinarme y bajamos, los ojos de Jasper se abrieron como platos al ver a su esposa, se acerco lentamente a ella y la beso apasionadamente.

-Asqueroso- les dije, siempre hacían lo mismo en frente mío- vamos en mi Alfa Romeo TZ3 Stradale rojo- les ordené feliz, sería la primera vez que los alumnos del Instituto lo verían, los compre en mis vacaciones, ellos solo conocían mi otro deportivo, mi Astron Martin. El auto era rapidísimo, me encantaba.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del Instituto y hacer rechinar mis ruedas a la entrada, tenía todos los pares de ojos mirándome, sonreí con felicidad, amaba a mi deportivo.

-Bella pon tu escudo sobre nosotros, no sabemos qué dones tienen- me ordenó Jazz serio, seguramente temía por nuestra seguridad, como siempre.

-Jasper, Alice dijo que eran buenos, no pelearemos con ellos, solo hablaremos- le dije confiando en mi hermanita que se encontraba a mi lado, en el asiento del copiloto.

Aparque el auto al lado de un Bmw rojo, por orden de Alice.

-Vampiros- susurró Jasper olfateando el aire, su esencia se encontraba cerca- en el Bmw, son dos- aseguró, mirando con cara de pocos amigos a su esposa.

Reí por lo bajo, siempre Jasper reaccionaba así… según él "por nuestro bien".

-Deja de preparar estrategias de combate que no estamos en la guerra Jasper Brandon, ellos son buenos, no nos harán daño- le ordené por última vez. Esta vez, el me miro a mí con cara de pocos amigos, pero después se relajó.

-Lo siento… solo me preocupo por…- no terminó la frase ya que Alice lo interrumpió.

-_Por nuestro bien,_ ya lo sabemos mi "tontorrón sobre protector"- le dijo Alice mirándolo dulcemente.

Volví a reír por lo bajo bajándome de mi deportivo, todas las miradas de los chicos se posaron en mí y en Alice, y las miradas de las chicas se posaron en Jasper, automáticamente mi hermano abrazó a su esposa y le depositó un beso en sus labios, luego estiro mi mano hacia mí para entrelazarla con la mía.

-Jazz, se cuidarme sola. Tú solo tienes que preocuparte por Alice, tu novia- no podía decir esposa, por si algún humano escuchaba- yo estaré bien- le aseguré, clareo que lo estaría…debido a lo que soy.

Me acerqué caminando ágilmente hacia el auto de los vampiros y toque su ventanilla suavemente con mis nudillos. La ventana se bajó revelando a una chica rubia y a su pareja, el hombre que parece un Oso.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Les pregunté suave y dulcemente, no quería asustarlos, no tenía intenciones de armar un alboroto en el Instituto-.

-Claro- dijeron al uniso con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, parecían amables tal como lo había dicho Alice.

Ellos bajaron del auto elegantemente, como cualquier vampiro, la chica rubia poseía una belleza increíble, era alta, sus curvas eran bien pronunciadas, su cabello rubio caía hasta la mitad de su espalda con unos perfectos bucles; y el chico tenía el pelo corto y de color marrón, era grande y se notaba que tenía muchos músculos, parecían la pareja perfecta.

-Wow, Jazz ya tenes competencia- Le dije en broma, soltando una leve risita acompañada por la de la chica.

-Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale y el es mi esposo Emmett Cullen- nos dijo presentándose.

Ni Jasper Ni Alice hablaron, ellos esperaron a que hablara yo, siempre cuando había algún aquelarre hacían eso, Jasper evaluaba todo para un posible ataque y Alice miraba su futuro, yo en mi vida como vampiro, sabía utilizar muy bien las palabras, por lo tanto me bautizaron algo así como "la Jefa del aquelarre Swam".

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swam, y él es mi hermano Jasper Brandon y ella es mi otra hermana Alice Swam, son pareja- les dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, aunque mis emociones no eran las mimas, me apenaba que Edward no les haya hablado de mí, no tuvieron ninguna reacción al escuchar mi nombre- Me dio mucho gusto saber que se alimentaban de animales, como nosotros-reconocí.

-Hey Jasper- comenzó a hablar Emmett-¿Estuviste en la guerra?- le pregunto divertido, al parecer era simpático- Escuche hablar a Isabella sobre que planeabas estrategias de combate contra nosotros- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si, era el mejor en el ejercito- contestó orgulloso de sí mismo-Nadie me pude vencer, ni cuando era humano, ni ahora- dije aun feliz, _Egocéntrico pensé._

-Creo que yo podría contra ti- le dijo en broma, mostrando uno de sus brazos- soy más fuerte- comentó haciéndome reír.

-Lo siento, creo que no-volvió a decir- hasta Isabella podría ganarte sin ninguna dificultad- yo sonreí por su alago, siempre contaba con mi don.

-No lo creo- saltó Rosalie a defenderlo, aunque tenía una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

-Bueno tendríamos que ver eso, mañana después del Instituto ¿Les parece? Yo contra Emmett, batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo- ofrecí.

A Emmett se le agrando la sonrisa.

-Diablos, sí- gritó emocionado, viniendo hacia mi para abrazarme fuerte mente, hasta me levantó del frío suele y me dio algunas vueltas en el aire - verás cómo te ganaré.

-Mmm… no lo creo- Habló Alice por primera vez, con vos dulce y cantarina- Bella es muy poderosa, una de las mejores vampiras que conocí. Nosotros tres nos enfrentamos a la guardia Vulturi, la misma Jane estuvo en esa batalla y su gemelo, Alec. Ellos perdieron- dijo Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro, me estremecí al recordar lo sucedido, no fue muy agradable nuestro "encuentro" con ellos.

-¿Qué?-Exclamaron Rosalie y Emmett a la vez- Tienen que contarme eso-Terminó de hablar Emmett.

-Por supuesto, eso me encantaría-susurró Alice, ya que unos humanos pasaron muy cerca de nosotros.

-¿Y… en donde esta Edward?- Soltó Alice de repente, Jasper y yo con quedamos paralizados, al igual que Rosalie y Emmett.

-Alice- gruñí, percatándome que nadie haya escuchado mi gruñido.

-Amor, no había que decirlo, no hasta que este él presente- le susurró Jasper, mandando una ola de tranquilidad hacia todos.

-¿Cómo saben acerca de nuestro hermano?- le preguntó Rosalie con el seño fruncido.

-Ally, yo me tengo que ir… Garret me espera esta noche en su casa para hablar algo acerca de mi don y quería verme urgente, solo tengo que irme y listo, diles a los profesores que me sentía mal, pero que mañana estaré allí y sigue el consejo de Jazz, no me hace bien todo esto a mi cariño- le susurré a Alice, sabía que estaba preparada para volver a verlo, pero no quería que sus hermanos se enteraran de quien era realmente, no quería que les digieran a Edward y el no les creyera y se irían, más tiempo lejos de él no podría sobrevivir.

-No diré nada- susurró algo apenada- Lo siento Rose, Emmy, lo que pasa es que yo poseo un don, puedo ver el futuro y bueno, vi a su hermano el primer día de clases junto a ustedes, y creí que hoy vendría con ustedes, a esta fiesta- inventó una escusa rápida pero creíble.

-Bells, saludaremos a todos los profesores, les diremos que te encuentras mal, pero que mañana volverás- me dijo Jasper dándome un tierno beso en mi mejilla-Aunque si te vas no tendríamos auto- reconoció.

-Bells vuelve aquí exactamente en 2 horas, te esperaremos en el estacionamiento- dijo Alice con la vista perdida.

-Nosotros podríamos llevarlos a su casa- se ofreció Emmett.

-No, no te preocupes, todavía tenemos toda la eternidad para conocernos- les dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Nos vemos pronto-.

Rápidamente salude a todos y me metí en mi deportivo y espere que la suerte esta vez, este de mi lado.

**Les gusto? Espero actualizar mucho más pronto, tarde demasiado para mi gusto, lo siento.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Meyer, la historia es 100% mía.**

Bella pov

_-Bells, saludaremos a todos los profesores, les diremos que te encuentras mal, pero que mañana volverás- me dijo Jasper dándome un tierno beso en mi mejilla-Aunque si te vas no tendríamos auto- reconoció._

_-Bells vuelve aquí exactamente en 2 horas, te esperaremos en el estacionamiento- dijo Alice con la vista perdida._

_-Nosotros podríamos llevarlos a su casa- se ofreció Emmett._

_-No, no te preocupes, todavía tenemos toda la eternidad para conocernos- les dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Nos vemos pronto-._

_Rápidamente salude a todos y me metí en mi deportivo y espere que la suerte esta vez, este de mi lado._

Me encontraba en mi casa, tirada en un sillón pensando. Rosalie ni Emmett habían reconocido mi nombre, no tuvieron ninguna emoción, solamente era una completa extraña, una nueva amiga vampira vegetariana, solo eso. Mi Edward no les contó nada acerca de mí.

El sonido de llamada de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos. Según el identificador de llamadas era Alice, mi hermana.

-Hola- me limité a decirle una vez que conteste.

-Bells, ¿Por qué no vienes y te diviertes?- me preguntó Alice- Ni Rosalie ni Emmett hablan de Edward y él no está aquí, puedes venir y quedarte con nosotros, sabes que Jasper no se separará de tu lado- me dijo, pude imaginármela con una leve sonrisa, tratando de convencerme con sus pucheritos, Alice no entendía que a mí no me importaba que me viera Edward, me importaría su rechazo.

-Alice, gracias por preocuparte, pero todo esto es demasiado para mí. Mi difunto esposo está vivo y sus hermanos no saben de mi existencia, mañana lo veré- le dijo esperanzada- y sabré si me amará como antes o… no.

-Isabella –Ally levantó el todo de voz- recuerda que tu nos dijiste ayer tu pasado, tal vez a él le pase lo mismo, que le duela hablar de él- opinó.

-Tal vez- coincidí- diviértete, en una hora iré a buscarlos, como una madre cuidando a sus niñitos- bromee, riendo junto con ella.

-Bells cuando vengas, trae mi Porche Amarrillo, quiero ver la cara de los humanos, aun no lo han visto- dijo con un tono de malicio en mi voz.

-Pixie, yo quiero mi auto…. –comencé a decir, pero ella me cortó.

-Nada de PIXIE, porque te diré Isa o sino- yo gruñí, odiaba el apodo Isa- Solo tráelo, te quiero- me dijo colgando el teléfono.

-Yo también Alice- le contesté, aunque en vano, ya que no lo escucharía.

Decidí ir arriba hacia mi armario y cambiarme, no iría con ese vestido, aunque me resaltaba las curvas de mi cintura, no era el estilo de ropa adecuado para andar por la calle, la gente me vería extraño, claro, ¿Quién se vestiría para salir de su casa, con un vestido de corset y largo hasta el piso, como una quinceañera?

Alice en todos los años que habíamos vivido juntas, me había enseñado a como vestirme a la perfección y que atuendos me quedaban mucho mejor. Por lo tanto, me decidí por unos tacones taco aguja de 15 centímetros negros, un pantalón pegado a mis piernas de cuero también de color negro y una campera a sierra de cuero a juego, también de color negro. Este atuendo a parte de quedarme sexy y deslumbrar a todos los humanos, pegaba a la perfección con el Porche amarrillo de mi hermana.

Maneje a 200km, mis reflejos impedían que pudiera chocar y dañar a alguien. En cinco minutos me encontraba en el estacionamiento de Instituto, nadie había salido aun, me fije la hora en mi celular y me di cuenta que había llegado demasiado temprano.

-Esto solo me pasa a mí- susurré para mí misma, aun la suerte no se encontraba de mi lado.

Ahora se podían ver las estrellas, gracias a la noche, la hora más segura para todos los vampiros. Nadie podía saber que éramos realmente, el sol estaba oculto. Me senté sobre el capo del auto, apoyando mi espalda sobre el vidrio, sin hacer demasiada presión como para romperlo.

Los minutos pasaron y las personas empezaron a salir, me incorpore lentamente con una sonrisa en mi rostro al ver a Alice y Jasper viniendo hacia mi abrazados, la pareja perfecta. Atrás de ellos se encontraban Rosalie y Emmett, tomados de la mano, realmente se notaba que se querían mucho.

-Mi auto- chilló Alice al ver que estaba sentada en el capo- lo rompiste- sollozó.

-No seas dramática- le dije con el seño fruncido, no había hecho ni una marca.

-Bells- dijo Jazz- no hagas que Alice se enoje y nos lleve de castigo al centro comercial, la última vez…

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y el de Jasper también, no, no quería que se repitiera esa vez, nunca. Rápidamente los brazos de Jasper rodearon mi cintura y me bajo del auto de su novia, depositándome en el suelo. Nuestras caras eran para fotografía, estábamos sumamente nerviosos y temerosos.

-Alice, no hay ningún solo rasguño… Por favor, fíjate- le suplique y Jasper asintió, apoyándome.

Alice miro rápidamente su auto y me sonrió maliciosamente.

-Se que no hay nada, solo no quería que estés encima de él, por si acaso- dijo Alice, Jasper y yo suspiramos.

A nuestro lado se encontraba Emmett y Rosalie, confusos, no entendieron nada de lo que acabábamos de decir.

-Rose, Emmy- dije poniéndoles apodo, siempre les ponía apodo a las personas que me caían bien- Prométanme que NUNCA, pero NUNCA, van a ir a algún centro comercial con Alice y menos si hay rebajas- les dije abrazando a Rosalie y asiendo que sollozaba.

-Lo prometo- Dijo Rose con una sonrisa en su rostro y pasándome la mano por el pelo fingiendo calmarme.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Emmett, muy confundido.

-No se Emmy, siempre hablan mal de mí, dicen que soy un monstro ¿Tú crees eso?- dijo con un puchero en sus labios… esto no era buena señal. Me separe de Rose lentamente y le susurré muy bajo para que nadie escuchara.

-Vamos Rose, no quieres sufrir allí, te lo aseguro- le dije tirando amablemente de su mano.

Jasper ya se encontraba a mi lado, tirando de la mía, despacio íbamos retrocediendo algunos pasos.

-No Ally, no lo creo- le dijo Emm abrazándola, para consolarla, si supiera que eso era el truco mas famoso de nuestra Pixie.

-¿Entonces vendrías con migo y le demostrarías a los demás que estas confundidos?- siguió mi hermana.

-Claro- le dijo Emmy con una sonrisa- Sería como caminar con una hermana menor-.

Estaba ideando planes en mi cabeza para no ir con ellos y de paso, salvar a Rose y Jasper.

-Jasper ¿te acuerdas de Eleazar?- le pregunte aun tirando de la mano de Rose, *espero que funcione* pensé.

-Como olvidarlo- dijo dando otro paso atrás, acompañado con el mío.

-Bueno, cuando estaba en mi casa con Garret, llamó y me dijo que quería conocer a Rose a ver si tenía algún poder oculto ¿Qué te parece?- le dije a la chica rubia, que se dio cuenta que estaba fingiendo y se me unió.

-Claro Bells, en este momento es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado- entendí el significado de las palabras, eso antes de ir con Alice de compras.

-Bueno vamos en tu deportivo, ya que mi hermana se llevara el suyo- le dije con una sonrisa- Ally, estaremos en nuestra casa, no se preocupen, diviértanse- les dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Rose ya se encontraba manejando rápido, como cualquier vampiro, yo estaba como copiloto y Jazz en el asiento trasero.

-¿Qué sucedió allí? ¿Por qué no querían ir?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido, confundida.

-La última vez que fuimos, Alice por solo venganza, nos encerró a mí y a Jazz en una tienda de victorias´s secret semidesnudos, solo con nuestra ropa interior, nos tuvimos que volver así a nuestra casa, pero primero tuvimos que pasar por el centro, donde todo el mundo nos vio- le conté.

-Gracias- dijo Rose, después de haberse estremecido.

Rosalie se sorprendió al ver nuestra casa, mejor dicho mansión, según ella la nuestra era mucho más grande que la de su familia.

-Es hermosa- había dicho.

-Gracias- dijimos al uniso con Jazz- la construimos nosotros- le dije esta vez yo sola.

También se sorprendió al ver nuestro armario, 5 veces más grande que el de ella, y toda la cantidad de ropa que teníamos. Nos sentamos en la sala principal y hablamos de nuestras vidas, de cómo nos convertimos, el primero en hablar fue Jasper, después fue Rose, y por último me tocó a mí, pero no pude relatarla.

-Lo siento Rose, solo es que me cuesta mucho hablarla- le explique.

-Hoy la sabrás- le dijo mi hermano, mirándome con cariño.

-Es verdad, hoy la sabrás- le respondí.

-No pasa nada, te endiento- susurró con una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de calmarme, parecía muy maternal.

Rápidamente nos cambiamos para ir al instituto, a Rose afortunadamente le quedó mi ropa, la hacía ver muy hermosa, ella tenía un estilo de vestirse muy similar al mío así que no me preocupe mucho. Rose llevaba unos jeans negros apretados a sus finas piernas, y una remera color rojo borgoña, asiendo resaltar su tono de piel blanca, Jasper se vistió con unos pantalones jeans celestes claros, ni muy apretados ni muy sueltos, una musculosa de color blanco, haciendo resaltar sus músculos y yo, me vestí con unos jeans parecidos a los de Rose, pero de color blanco y una remera a tiritas de color azul, mi preferido. El maquillaje mío y el de Rose, era liviano, pero hermoso.

-¿En qué vamos?- les pregunté, señalando todos los autos que teníamos y las motos.

-Motos- se limitaron a decir.

Rápidamente agarré una mato para mí y le di una a Rose, que también era mía, Jazz solamente se limito a agarrar la de él y salir. Cuando ya estábamos por salir con Rose, el Porche de Alice, se estaciono en frente de nuestra casa y Emmett bajo corriendo del auto.

-Demonio, eso es lo que eres, un demonio- gritó, refugiándose a tras de Rose.

No pude mas y reí en carcajadas, quedando apoyada en el manubrio de mi moto, Rose estaba igual que yo.

-Vamos Emmy, hay que cambiarte, en 15 minutos hay que ir al Instituto, tengo el atuendo perfecto para vos- dijo Alice dando saltitos y llevándolo a la habitación.

-Emmy, ¡llámala Pixie!- le grité y salí del garaje seguida por Rose, pero pude escuchar a lo lejos, el grito de frustración de Alice, el cual nos hizo reír.

Llegamos al instituto rápidamente, estacionándonos en donde usualmente los Swam se estacionaban, al lado de mi hermano.

-Bella pon tu escudo sobre nosotros, el hermano de Rosalie está aquí y no estamos preparados- dijo, mirando el vacío, seguramente de nuevo con sus estrategias de combate.

Yo abrí la boca para hablar, para defender a mi… prometido, pero Rose me ganó de mano.

-Jasper, debido a la historia que me contaste, se que se te hace difícil confiar en los demás, pero mi hermano es muy bueno, como nosotros, no hay ningún riesgo en él- le aseguró sonriendo.

-JASPER BRANDON- le grite- ¿Qué te dijo Alice?

-Que eran inofensivos- comento bajando la vista al piso, avergonzado.

-y…- seguí.

-Que eran vegetarianos y que no me preocupe por sus vidas- término de relatar con una sonrisa.

Rosalie suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me encantaría tener un hermano como tú- confesó abrazando a Jazz, el correspondió el abrazo.

-Ahí vienen Emmett y Alice- comenté viendo como su amado Porche se asomaba a la entrada del Instituto.

Rose salió corriendo a donde estaba su "Osito" y Jasper me abrazó cariñosamente, depositándome un beso en mi mejilla.

-Anda Bells, él está aquí- me dijo tiernamente.

-¿Y si no me ama? ¿Y si ahora tiene a otra?- le pregunté con ojos llorosos.

-No lo creo, siento sus emociones y esta triste y vacío, como tú antes de saber que él estaba vivo- me empujó así delante y yo suspiré, era ahora o nunca.

Lo busque rápidamente con la mirada, hasta que lo vi. Era aun mas hermoso de lo que recordaba, más perfecto.

Se encontraba recostado, en un Volvo gris, no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, ni la de mis hermanos.

-Edward- susurré captando su atención.

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, en serio, me llegaron al alma y me inspiraron, haciendo que esta historia pudiera continuar…. Gracias!  
>Prometo que esta vez no tardaré mucho al subir mi próximo capitulo.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Meyer, la historia es 100% mía.**

Bella pov

_-Anda Bells, él está aquí- me dijo tiernamente._

_-¿Y si no me ama? ¿Y si ahora tiene a otra?- le pregunté con ojos llorosos._

_-No lo creo, siento sus emociones y esta triste y vacío, como tú antes de saber que él estaba vivo- me empujó así delante y yo suspiré, era ahora o nunca._

_Lo busque rápidamente con la mirada, hasta que lo vi. Era aun más hermoso de lo que recordaba, más perfecto._

_Se encontraba recostado, en un Volvo gris, no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, ni la de mis hermanos._

_-Edward- susurré captando su atención._

Él se volteó y me miro confundido. Sonreí nerviosa, no sabría lo que pasaría, pero mis instintos fueron quienes me guiaron a hacer lo correcto. Corrí hacia él en forma humana, pero veloz. Pude notar mientras corría que Alice y Jasper se encontraban abrazados y mirándome cariñosamente y Rosalie y Emmett confusos.

-Bella- susurró al fin mi esposo, por fin me había reconocido.

Cuando me encontraba a pocos centímetros de distancia salte encima de él, envolviendo mis piernas en su cintura y mis manos en su cuello, él me abrazó fuertemente la cintura. Ninguno de los dos se movió, queríamos quedarnos así… para siempre.

-Te he extrañado tanto- le susurré al oído, pude notar la mirada de muchos estudiantes posadas en nosotros, la chica nueva acosando al chico más deseado por todo el instituto. _–Pobre Jazz, debe sentir un montón de celos provenientes de esas colegialas- pensé-._

-Creí que estabas muerta- confesó, apretándome más a él.

-Yo también Edward, yo también- le susurré- fueron las peores décadas de mi vida-.

Comencé a sollozar aun abrazándolo, pensar que estuvo muerto 150 años y después tenerlo en frente tuyo, saber que tal vez no sería lo mismo que antes, aunque poseía esperanzas.

-Shh, Shh, mi Bella no llores- me acarició el pelo tratando de consolarme, pero no pude, eso hizo que sollozara aun mas.

-Ed..Edward, quiero que me digas algo, que me lo respondas sinceramente- le ordené, refregándome los ojos con una mano, aunque eso fuese inútil, no poseía lágrimas, sino que eran instintos humanos.

-Dime Bells- me susurró apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, para inspirar mi dulce aroma, muy parecido al que poseía de humana.

-¿Aun me amas? ¿Me amas, como alguna vez amaste a la torpe humana?- Le pregunté mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

El se separo de mi cuello para mirarme fijamente a los ojos. No aprecian vacios y sin vida como estaban antes los míos, sino ahora estaban llenos de amor y ternura… además había esperanza.

-Bella, te amo más que a nada en el mundo- me respondió sinceramente, provocando que soltara una risita nerviosa, la que tuve guardada hace algunos minutos- ¿Y tú? ¿Aun amas a tu esposo?

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, el me seguía amando, tal y como lo había dicho Jasper.

-¿Esposo?- se escuchó un susurro proveniente de Rosalie.

-Aun te sigo amando, no como la primera vez que te vi, sino aun más-. Me acerque lentamente a sus labios para besarlo apasionadamente, sin importarme los alumnos del instituto que nos observaban, ahora solo existíamos nosotros dos, él y yo, y nuevamente, después de muchas décadas, pude ver de nuevo un futuro, junto a él y todo lo que veía era felicidad y amor.

Después de cortar nuestro profundo beso, me baje de el depositándome ágilmente en el piso a su lado, teníamos las manos entre lazadas.

Como era de suponer Alice vino corriendo a mi lado, y miro a Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Eddy, soy tu cuñada, Alice Swam, hermana de tu esposa- le dijo abrazándolo con dificultad, debido a nuestro tierno agarre de manos.

-Alice- le dije feliz, por primera vez en mi existencia- gracias-.

Enseguida Jasper se deposito al lado de Alice, abrazándola por la cintura.

-Gracias por devolverle la felicidad a nuestra hermana Edward, es un gusto tenerte en nuestra familia- le dijo con sinceridad, algo raro en él.

Tanto Rosalie y Emmett se quedaron confundidos al lado de su deportivo, aun no se movían, parecían estar en shock. Empecé a avanzar hacia ellos con paso humano, aun agarrando a Edward de la mano.

-Creo que les debes explicar algo amor- le susurré pegándome más a su cuerpo.

-Hoy podríamos faltar a clases así les explicaríamos todo lo que sucede- les sugirió amablemente, de acuerdo con migo, como en el pasado.

Su casa, o mejor dicho mansión, era hermosa. La nuestra era muchas más grande y espaciosa, pero esa casa tenía algo que la hacía ver diferente, tal vez el decorado, me encantaba.

-Es muy bonita- le susurré y luego recordé mi vida humana junto a él- ¿Recuerdas la nuestra?- Al ser un vampiro tus recuerdos se desvanecían o se tornaban borrosos, yo los sigo recordando perfectamente.

El me sonrió y me beso tiernamente mi mejilla.

-¿Cómo poder olvidarlo?, era perfecta- reí por lo bajo, era una casa chica, de un solo piso, no era ni grande ni pequeña, tenía un pequeño jardín, nadie la podía envidiar, no era importante, pero para nosotros sí: porque era nuestra, por eso era perfecta.

Entré a su casa atrás de sus hermanos, que aun querían explicaciones, Jazz y Ally, se encontraban detrás nuestro, felices por nuestro reencuentro.

-Tendremos que esperar a que vengan Esme y Carlisle- les informó Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro y dando brinquitos- ellos también quieren saber la historia.

Los tuvimos que esperar, afortunadamente no se encontraban lejos, sino que estaban dando un paseo por el bosque, ellos tardarían en llegar en 5 minutos aproximadamente.

-Jaspy ¿Por qué no tranquilizas el ambiente?- le pregunto su esposa, al notar que todavía tanto Rosalie y Emmett estaban confundidos.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Rosalie sorprendida, pero más calmada gracias al don de mi hermano- ayer no me dijeron nada sobre sus dones- comentó algo molesta, por supuesto.

-Es debido que no nos gusta presumir- le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro- Jasper puede sentir y manipular las emociones a su gusto, Alice puede ver el futuro y yo tengo un escudo.

-Su poder es el mejor de los tres, debido a que ella nos puede proteger tanto mentalmente como físicamente de otros dones, a demás actúa como un espejo- empezó a explicarles Jasper con admiración en su voz- imagínate un vampiro con el poder de lanzarte llamas y quemarte vivo, ella te protegería y podría manipular esas llamas quemando al atacante, si hace esfuerzo puede hasta copiar los dones de otros- Edward sonrio.

-Aunque eso no lo hago muy a menudo, cuesta mucho esfuerzo- les explique sonriendo tiernamente- solamente copio los necesarios para protegerme a mí y a los que me rodean.

-Hasta ahora copio el donde de Jane y Alec Vulturi- les dijo nuevamente mi hermano con admiración.

-Y puede manipular los 4 elementos a su manera- Gritó Ally con su voz que sonaba como campanillas.

Edward ahora se encontraba callado a mi lado, al igual que Rosalie y Emmett.

-Wow- dijeron al uniso.

-Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Jasper, mi poder no es el mejor que los tres, sin Alice no podríamos saber lo que planean nuestros oponentes, o sabríamos como ni en donde atacar, ni que estrategias usar y sin la sabiduría de Jasper no sabríamos como luchar, además el con su don, impone terror, los que nos hace todo más fácil y rápido- les explique, nunca me gustó ser el centro de atención.

-¿Bella en cuantas luchas has participado?- me preguntó tenso mi esposo.

-No quieres saber amor- le respondí sinceramente, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos dorados, iguales que los míos- Extraño tus ojos verdes- le confesé, tratando de cambiar un poco de tema.

-Y a mí los tuyos marrones- me dijo acariciándome mi mejilla.

-Se ven muy tiernos juntos- dijo Rosalie- no puedo ni dudar en que hubo mucha historia entre ustedes dos-.

-Entonces Edward no es virgen…- empezó a decir Emmett pero le fuerte golpe que le dio Rose en el estómago le hizo detenerse. Edward rio por lo bajo y yo embocé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciéndole saber que estaba en lo correcto.

-Están llegando- informó Jasper, yo asentí, asiéndole saber que ya lo sabía.

Edward se sentó en un sillón depositándome en sus piernas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Si yo no estaría leyendo la mente de mis padres en este instante no notaría su presencia.

-Jasper me enseñó todo lo del combate, técnicamente todas las estrategias, todos los pasos que sabe mi hermano los sé yo y yo le enseñé a él el rastreo, se me da bien en esas cosas, hubiese sido una buena cazadora- reí entre dientes, procurando no asustar a los Cullen ni a mi esposo- Aunque nunca quise seguir ese camino ¿Saben algo? Me extraña que no hayan escuchado hablar de nosotros- confesé algo apenada, si ellos hubieran escuchado hablar de mí y mi familia, nos hubiésemos reencontrados mucho antes.

-¿Por qué? –me pregunto confuso Edward.

-Después le relato bien nuestra historia, Ya están aquí- les dije y no me confundía, se escuchó cómo se abría la puerta principal y sus aromas era mucho más cercanos. El hombre tenía su esencia vampírica mezclada con el olor a la almendras, lo que daba sensación de empalagarse, porque era todo un dios griego y la mujer tenía su esencia vampírica mezclada con un toque de miel, a dulzura, mis teorías dirían que era muy maternal y dulce con sus hijos y esposo, con todo el mundo.

Ellos vinieron tranquilamente a nuestro lado, al principio se encontraban precavidos, pero rápidamente su cara cambio a confusión al verme en sima de Edward, su hijo adoptivo.

Me levanté con una sonrisa en mi rostro, no había olvidado su rostro, prácticamente se veía igual de cuando yo era humana ya que los vampiros no cambian, pero ahora podía verlo todo más definido.

Los recuerdos volvieron, recordé como Carlisle intentó con mucho esfuerzo sanar a Edward y estaba agradecida con él pon aquello.

-¿Isabella Marie Swam?- me dijo al reconocerme, sonreí, el tampoco me había olvidado.

-Hola doctor Cullen, gracias por haber salvado a Edward de la gripe española- le dije con una sonrisa, abrazando a mi esposo.

-¿Ustedes dos se conocían?- me preguntó Carlisle confundido, al vernos juntos. Yo lo miré perpleja, al parecer él no sabía que yo era la esposa de su hijo.

-Carlisle, no sabía lo de nosotros, el conoció solamente a nuestros padres, cuando supo que ya estaba agonizando y que no me quedaba familia, según mi expediente, me convirtió en lo que soy o sino nunca lo hubiese hecho- me explico mi esposo.

Ahogue un sollozo, no era por no haber esta en el expediente de mi esposo, si porque si hubiese estado, el estaría muerto y yo no estaría de nuevo en sus brazos. Todos me miraron preocupados, menos mi hermano, que sabía lo que me pasaba, el me miraba con compasión y Edward que había leído su mente.

-No llores amor- me susurró al oído tranquilizándome- agradezco con todo mi muerto corazón que no que hayas estado allí-.

-Igual que yo- le susurré, besándole la punta de la nariz.

-Familia, les tenemos que contar algo muy importante- comenzó a hablar Edward, que tenía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura- Es mi vida como humano, la cual nunca se los dije porque si la decía los recuerdos volvían y dolía-.

-Dolía mucho- coincidí- Suerte que esos días de sufrimientos ya acabaron-.

Todos tomaron asiento, Jasper y Alice nos imitaron, Rosalie y Emmett se sentaron en un sillón doble y Carlisle y Esme se quedaron parados, lo entendía, los vampiros no sentíamos necesidad de sentarnos.

Cuando Edward terminó de relatar nuestra historia Esme vino corriendo a velocidad vampírica a donde me encontraba, abrazándome fuertemente.

-Que suerte que volviste, nuestro Edward era un zombi andante, no hacía nada, ahora sé que cambiará, porque te tiene a ti, su corazón ha vuelto- Como había pensado, ella era muy amorosa y maternal.

-Lamento no a ver sabido de ti Bella-se disculpó Carlisle, medio avergonzado.

-Carlisle, no te lamentes- le dije abrazándolo- yo no lo lamento, ni me siento dañada por eso, porque si hubiese estado en ese expediente, yo me hubiese transformado igual en vampiro y nunca hubiese tenido a mi Edward de vuelta-.

-Tienes razón- me dijo devolviéndome el abrazó.

Emmett vino a velocidad vampírica a mi lado y me abrazó fuertemente dando vueltas en el lugar.

-Tengo una nueva hermanita- gritó emocionado, haciéndome reír en carcajadas. El primer aspecto que te hacía ver Emmett, era el de un chico temible, parecía que si te acercarías a él te mataría, pero una vez que lo conocías lo temible se iba y te dabas cuenta de su inmadurez.

-Bueno, al parecer tengo un nuevo hermano- le dije feliz, lo quería como a uno, aunque sinceramente quería mucho mas a Jasper.

Rosalie se acercó a mí con una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro y me abrazó dulcemente.

-Gracias por devolverle la felicidad a mi hermano- le susurró al oído- tu ahora eres mi hermanita-Yo la abracé fuertemente, ella en el fondo era muy amorosa y dulce, muy maternal en muchos casos.

-El también me devolvió la felicidad a mí Rose- le contesté feliz- sin él seguiría siendo también un Zombi- reí por lo bajo, recordando cómo me comportaba habitualmente.

Rápidamente los brazos de Edward rodearon mi cintura y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Todavía falta que nos cuentes a cerca de tu historia, y el enfrentamiento con los Vulturis- me reí, probablemente había leí los pensamientos de Emmett o Rosalie.

-¿Se enfrentaron a los Vulturis?- Preguntó preocupada Esme, con una mano en su corazón muerto.

-Eso no es posible- susurró Carlisle, mas para sí mismo.

Emmett se concentró, para no perderse nada de lo que relataría a continuación. Rosalie tenía un poco de preocupación al igual de Edward y Esme, y Carlisle, esta asombrado, en ninguno de sus siglos había oído hablar de algo así.

-Realmente no entendió como no se enteraron de estos acontecimientos-le dije- todos los clanes saben de nuestra existencia y de que hicimos- dije mas para mí misma, que para otros.

-Nosotros nunca buscamos a los Vulturis ellos vinieron hacia nosotros- comentó Alice- Sinceramente fue horrible, se presentaron Aro, Cayo y Marco junto con sus esposas, las cuales rara vez dejan el castillo, además venían Alec y Jane-.

-Afortunadamente Bella copio sus dones en ese momento y nos puso su escudo sobre nosotros, para protegernos- Prosiguió Jasper.

-En esa ocasión los Vulturis vinieron "en paz" solamente nos ofrecieron estar en su guardia, debido a nuestros poderes- les explique- cuando le dijimos que no queríamos, se enfurecieron, sabía que Aro haría todo lo posible para tenernos, pero se fueron sin protestar ni rogar, lo cual nos confundió, esa notablemente no era la actitud de Aro, menos la de Cayo- gruñí por a verlo recordado, Edward me paso la mano por la espalda, para tranquilizarme.

-Al principio creímos que nos dejarían en paz, y que no quisieron pelear con nosotros debidos nuestros dones y nuestras estrategias-menciono Alice, que se encontraba acurrucada en el pecho de su esposo, al igual que yo- pero después de algunos años nos provocaron, se enfrentaron con un clan amigo nuestro- dijo algo apenada Alice, recordando lo sucedido- matándolos a todos-.

-Nuestro amigo era Nahuel, el era híbrido al igual que sus hermanas, ellas ni él tenían la culpa de lo que hacía su padre. Su padre se creía un "Dios", el procreaba híbridos en el cuerpo de mujeres humanas, el semi-vampiro al momento de parto utilizaba sus garras y dientes para salir al exterior, matando a la madre- dijo apenado Jasper.

-Nosotros estábamos en contra de todo eso, no nos importaba que los Vulturis mataban a al creador de los híbridos, pero sus hijos no eran culpables, ellos no se merecían morir- dije lacrimógena- Alice vio lo que sucedería pero ya era demasiado tarde, todos estaban muertos… Entonces fue cuando decidimos vengarnos de los Vulturis, no sé si era lo correcto o no, pero lo hicimos- Dije con una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro- Éramos solo nosotros tres y contábamos con nuestros dones- Les explique.

Por un segundo me concentré en mí alrededor, Alice y jasper también tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, por a ver recordada la venganza, Carlisle se encontraba fascinado con nuestro relato, no lo encontraba posible, Esme seguía preocupada, Emmett estaba encantado con el relato pudo llegar a jurar que a él le hubiese gustado estar en esa batalla, Rosalie y Edward se encontraban tensos, esperando a que alguien continuara.

-Recuerdo cuando llegamos a Volterra, los ojos de Bella eran de rojo puro, pero no por a ver bebido sangre humana, sino por el fuego que poseía adentro debido a su don, Jasper se encontraba serio al igual que yo, él se enfocaba en pensar en estrategias y yo en ver el futuro que se nos avecinaba-decía Alice, pero fue interrumpida por la fuerte y ronca voz de Emmett.

-¿Bella no preparaba estrategias para el combate?- dudoso, obviamente.

-Claro que no, ella tiene que ver primero la situación para luego analizar, por eso todo sale bien, gracias a ella salimos de todas las luchas que tuvimos, y sus dones, claro- le respondió Jasper.

Deje que mis hermanos continuaran, a ellos siempre les gustaba relatar la misma historia a los clanes.

-Rápidamente nos pudimos adentrar dentro del escondite de Aro, ningún guardia noto nuestra presencia, todo fue muy silencioso y planeado. Bella iba a la cabecera del grupo, como siempre, atrás iba Jasper tratando de protegerme, estuve atenta en nuestros futuros, todas las visiones indicaban que seríamos ganadores- volvió a relatar Alice, con voz cantarina.

-Luego nos encontrabas en la sala, donde usualmente se encuentran Aro, Marco y Cayo. Bella no pudo aguantar más y a velocidad vampírica agarró a Aro por el cuello, el hombre se encontraba sorprendido. Jane y alec se encontraban furiosos, en ningún momento pudieron utilizar sus dones en contra de nosotros, Yo agarré a Alec, mientras que mi Alice agarró a Jane. Nosotros no tuvimos que hacer nada, todo lo hizo Bella- sonrió Jazz.

-Si observas bien el cuello de Aro tiene marcas de quemadura, esa fui yo, al tener tanto rencor el fuego se propagó por mis manos, quemándolo. Le dije, tal vez grite, que no le haga más daño a quienes queríamos ni a mi familia, porque si entramos sin ser detectados y los tuvimos como "rehenes" la próxima vez fácilmente podíamos matarlos. Ese día murieron 10 personas de las guardias, los cuales tenían los mejores dones y no eran inocentes, era la misma cantidad de personas que ellos nos sacaron, pero para Aro simplemente era títeres y para nosotros era amigos, casi familiares- comente media nostálgica, siempre me dolía recordar como perdimos a Nahuel y a sus hermanas.

-Wow- gritó Emmett-Me encantó ese relato, me hubiese gustado estar haya con ustedes- luego se acercó a su esposa y le dio un apasionado beso.

-¿Hacemos algo esta noche Señora Masen?- me pregunto mi esposo, a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

-Me encantaría Señor Masen- le dije besándolo tiernamente, se escucharon varios suspiros, seguramente provenientes de Esme y Alice.

-Bella- gritó Emmett, asiéndome cortar el beso- Me debes una pelea- así fue como feliz me adentre a dentro del bosque, para pelear con mi nuevo hermano Oso.

Reí, el nunca de daría por vencido. Ya era la quinta vez que le ganaba sin esfuerzo alguno, y Emmett cada vez se enfurecía más.

-Quiero ver una pelea verdadera- gritó Alice, provocando mas a Emmett, pero el ya no pidió más, al parecer estaba agotado.

-Lo siento Emm, te dije que no podrías con migo- le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro.

-Te reto a que peles con Jasper- Gritó Emmett que se encontraba desplomado en el piso, -_Oh vamos, es un vampiro- pensé-._

-Ok, acepto la apuesta- luego me dirigí hacia mi hermano- Te ganaré, como siempre- mi ego volvió.

Rápidamente desaparecí entre las ramas de los árboles. Jasper no sabía en donde buscarme, mi esencia se encontraba por todos lados gracias a la lucha que tuve con Emmett. Cuando estaba de espaldas a mí, salté hacia él, cayendo en el frío suelo y levantando un montón de tierra seca, pero conociéndome, se dio vuelta con intención de agarrarme, aunque para ser sincera: francamente casi lo logra, pero rápidamente me deslice entre sus piernas, quedando lejos de su agarre.

-Eso estuvo cerca- gritó Emmett, que se encontraba emocionada, mirando el espectáculo.

Miré a Jasper y Corrí hacia él, el hizo lo mismo, a pocos centímetros de chocarnos di una voltereta sobre él a la vez que él estiraba su mano y me sacaba la blusa azul que poseía, mostrando mi corpiño Negro de encaje. Los chicos, incluidos mi esposo y Carlisle, chiflaron.

-Me hiciste enojar Jasper Brando- grite, vi todo de color rojo, al parecer mis ojos cambiaron de color, el fuego había vuelto.

Me acerque con él y ahí fue cuando empezó la verdadera pelea, pegando patadas y puñetazos, tratando el derribar al enemigo, obviamente iba ganado. Me agache y me deslice entre sus piernas, sacándole su Jean, Jasper quedo en bóxer, buena vista para mi hermana. El se quedo estático, por lo tanto aproveché mi oportunidad, salté hacia su espalda y puse mis colmillos a centímetros de su cuello.

-Te gane, de nuevo- le dije besándole su mejilla, Alice aplaudió al lado nuestro.

-Lo sabía- chillo emocionada- siempre Belly-Bells gana- oh no, de nuevo con ese apodo.

Pero esta vez provoqué a mi hermana, tenía otra cosa más importante que hacer. A velocidad vampírica me acerque a mi esposo y lo bese ferozmente, el me correspondió gustoso.

-Te amo- dijimos al mismo tiempo, rompiendo en carcajadas.

_A pesar del tiempo que no nos vimos, a pesar de todas las cosas que tuvimos que afrontar, el destino quiso que nos reencontráramos y vivir eternamente felices, uno al lado del otro, con una familia que nos amara. Todo lo que una vez habíamos deseado… pero lo más importante es que una vez más estábamos juntos. _

**Lo termine!**

**Espero que les guste el final, tarde demasiado, lo sé, pero todos los días trataba de hacer mejor este capítulo ya que este es el cierre de toda la historia.**

**Gracias a todos los que me pusieron en Alerts o en sus favoritos. Y gracias con todos sus Reviews eso es lo que me inspira a seguir.**


End file.
